Aesthetics evaluation of the content layout of a document is typically performed by a person such as a designer. For example, after content has been arranged within a document, a designer reviews the document to determine whether the content layout of the document (or the document itself) is aesthetically pleasing.
In addition to designer-based aesthetics evaluation of content layout, automated (e.g., computer-based rather than human-based) content layout evaluation systems have been proposed. Such automated content layout evaluation systems typically attempt to identify the extent to which the content layout of a document conforms to design principles (e.g., alignment, regularity, separation, balance, uniformity, proportionality, and flow) or to measure deviation of the content layout of a document from an ideal document template.